Electronics systems typically have a user controls that allows a user to interact and control the electronics system. Computing systems typically have a user interface such as a graphical user interface, or GUI, that allows the user to command the operation of the computing system using a mouse and keyboard. The keyboard allows a user to enter data in either text or numerical formats and the manipulating the mouse moves a cursor in the GUI and allows selection functions. Many consumer electronics systems have physical controls that can be pushed or manipulated to control the electronics systems. Some consumer devices have wired or wireless interfaces that permit remote operation, such as infrared remote controls and receivers that use the Infrared Data Association (IrDA) protocol.